Orca's Statue
Before Princess Orca died the moment she was the age of seven trying to kill Queen Coral in a challenge for the throne, she sculpted, animus-enchanted, and donated a statue to the Royal Hatchery. It ultimately led to the death of almost all of Queen Coral's female heirs to the SeaWing throne without her realizing, thinking it was an assassin, likely Webs. Before she died, Orca said that Coral should thank her and that no one would stand in her way of being queen forever. She had been expecting to win the challenge and had been setting up a way to eliminate anyone who could try to take the throne from her. Orca's statue had flowers woven around her horns and wings as if to make her look like her mother, Queen Coral. The statue itself was carved of dark green marble, with sapphire eyes. It is decorated with garlands of blue and purple underwater plants, woven through her horns and wings. The base of the statue says ORCA. History The statue had killed most of the heirs after Orca. However, it would not move until the door was closed with only heirs inside the room. It was originally thought by most of the Kingdom of the Sea that an unknown culprit was killing off the heirs instead of the statue. Orca was the first heir to the throne, so there was a very little number of heirs after her, including Auklet, Tsunami, and Anemone. However, Anemone was an exception as Queen Coral decided to stay beside her egg for the entire year before she hatched. After the egg did hatch, Queen Coral had a harness made for Anemone to be attached to the queen all of the time, thus making life for her daughter very un-private and stressful. Tsunami was also saved because Webs stole her egg before the statue could reach her. Until Tsunami and the other dragonets visited the Kingdom of the Sea, all of the other heirs were also being killed. Right after Tsunami was attacked by the masked Whirlpool, whom she didn't know had done it, she went to the queen and told her of the painful event. But instead of searching the Summer Palace of the Sea, she was deeply worried about whether or not the culprit was going to the Royal Hatchery to smash the only two eggs she had from the deceased Gill. One of the eggs was smashed and the dragonet inside had her neck broken. Shortly after the queen discovered this, she killed Tortoise, who was supposed to be inside the nursery protecting the egg. Tsunami suggested protecting the egg herself. While she was in the hatchery, the statue came to life and tried to smash the last egg (and kill Tsunami herself), but Tsunami fought it and kicked the door open to freeze it in place. The egg hatched safely and the baby dragonet was named Auklet. Before Coral destroyed the statue, Anemone reanimated it and forced it to tell her who enchanted it. It said Orca, thus confirming Orca had sculpted it to get rid of the eggs. Trivia *During the fight between Orca's Statue and Tsunami, the statue is referred to as "Marble Orca." *The statue was enchanted to move and destroy the female eggs when the door to the hatchery was shut, but would receive advance warning if someone was coming down the corridor - enough time to get back to its pedestal after it was done smashing the egg. *When Tsunami opened the door while the statue was attacking her and the egg, it messed with that system and left the statue's secret exposed. *No male eggs were ever smashed, as they could never be heirs. *Orca's last words to her mother were "You should thank me, Mother. No one can stop you now." Meaning that no heir would live to challenge Queen Coral. Gallery 278px-Orca_sculpture.jpg|The Statue of Orca by CloudFury Hehe soon-0.jpg|By Angelturtle DSCF3447.JPG|By QueenClam MarbleAnimusTDLA.png| By ThatDragonLayingAround Category:LH Characters Category:SeaWing History Category:Animus Touched Category:Antagonists